Seek of power
by Little Krissi
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are both on the same flight to Japan when demon terrorist hijack the plane. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have to work together to stop them...
1. Flight 342 is off

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Flight # 342 is off

_England _

At Heathrow Airport, a young man in uniform was taking a last look at the plane that was due for Japan in 4 hours. It was early morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. The man walked under the left wing but stopped when he heard voices.

"Hurry up. We still have to load the rest," a quiet voice said angrily.

"Relax, I'm almost done," another voice said.

The young man hid behind a thick pole that attached to the jet engine. He peaked around the pole and saw two tall, masked men. They were much larger than the average human. When he saw that they were placing packages through the cargo door he was going to confront them but he halted when saw their claws.

_Oh shit, demons. No wonder they're so big. I have to get help. _The man backed away but he lost his footing and fell. He got up quickly and started running. He looked behind him and saw no sign of the youkai. He turned his head forward and bumped into something solid. When he landed on the ground he looked up and found himself staring at one of the youkai.

The man stood up and started backing away again. His back pressed into the other youkai and gazed up frighteningly at the two demons.

He said desperately, "Please! You-"

"Too late," the first demon said. He had already pulled out a gun. He shot two bullets through the man's head. A silencer. The young man fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Check his nametag."

"George Moxey. Assistant supervisor."

The second youkai picked up the man's body and threw him over his shoulder.

"What should I do with him?" the demon asked quietly.

"Dump him somewhere out of the city." Came the emotionless, velvety voice.

The second demon nodded and began walking away.

"Oh, and Juromaru?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Make sure the body can't be identified."

0000000000000000000

"Taxi! Taxi!" a young girl of 17 yelled. She had thick raven hair and pale skin. She ran up to the taxi with her suitcase and backpack and opened the back door.

"Could you please take me to Heathrow quickly?" she asked softly.

"I'll go as fast as I can," replied the driver.

"Thank you so much." The girl smiled appreciatively.

"It's my job."

The middle-aged driver opened the door and placed her suitcase in the trunk. He got in the car just as the girl did.

He was driving on the main road when he said, "So, what's your name?"

"Kagome," the girl answered. "What is yours?" she asked.

The driver was surprised. No one had ever asked his name before. Normally, they would ignore him and treat him like dirt. He smiled and answered, "Nadeem."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too. So, where are you heading?" he asked.

"Japan. Tokyo to be specific," Kagome answered happily. "I'm going to see my family."

"That's good. When was the last time you saw them?" Nadeem asked.

"About a year ago."

"That's a long time. What's a girl your age doing here by yourself?"

"My mom sent me to school here", the girl replied in a lower tone.

_Geez, _Nadeem thought. _Poor girl, all alone and halfway around the world from her family._

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized they were at the airport. He parked and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. He handed her the suitcase and she smiled gratefully.

"How much?" she asked.

"Oh, it's on me," he said.

"No, I'm going to pay you," she said firmly. Kagome handed him 10 pounds and his jaw dropped.

"Thank you. You didn't have to pay that much for the distance," he said with pure honesty.

"No! You were kind to me and deserve it. Thanks for the ride!"

Kagome ran off and the man stood there, dazed. _She is as beautiful on the inside as she is the outside. Have a wonderful trip, Kagome._

0000000000000000000

While Kagome was racing to the airport to get a good seat, a tall dog demon was in a black limo heading toward the same airport. He, fortunately, didn't have to worry about getting a good seat. He was given everything before hand.

He had long, thick, silver-white hair that reached past his waist. His eyes were a deep gold that could give the most piercing stare. His face was pale and flawless with dark purple stripes adorning each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead.

His shoulders were broad and he exuded confidence and dominance. Humans and demons alike considered him ruthless all over the world.

His mind started pondering about the important meeting he would be attending in Japan. He was considering accepting their offer but then another thought popped into his mind.

_Inuyasha will be there… I suppose I could attend father's funeral while I'm there. _At the thought of his half-brother he felt disgusted yet protective. He treated Inuyasha badly but deep down he respected him. _After all he is half of my blood. _He held anger for his father when he married a human.

"Mr. Taisho, we've arrived!" his servant Jaken squeaked.

The dog demon didn't acknowledge his servant. He gracefully exited the limo and headed towards the main entrance. Jaken, who was about 1/8 of his master's size, struggled to hold his master's suitcase and laptop.

The demon's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" he said emotionlessly.

"Sesshoumaru, we have some good ideas for the deal in Japan, just listen…"

0000000000000000000

Kagome rushed into the building and looked up at the schedule board. Her eyes searched up and down for her flight. She ran further into the building when she saw that her departure time was in 20 minutes.

She stopped when she noticed a man with the airport nametag standing a few meters from her. Kagome walked up to the middle-aged man.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where Flight 342 checking is?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." The man took out a folded paper from his shirt pocket and he scanned it. "It's in section D and that is," he indicated to the right of them, "straight ahead, the first right and up the escalator. You can't miss it," he said in his deep English accent.

Kagome thanked him and sped off with her suitcase. She followed his directions and at the first right she turned the corner quickly.

She bumped into something hard and lost her balance. She closed her eyes immediately and expected to feel the hardness of the floor but strong arms caught her around the waist. She slowly peeked through her left eye and then both of them opened wide. The most beautiful man she had ever seen was looking down at her. _No, not man, demon, _she noted when she saw his slightly pointed ears. The black suit he wore accentuated the while-silver hair that went past his waist.

He lifted her so that she stood properly. When he stood to his full height she strained her neck to look up at him. He was about 6'4" or 6'5" and at her 5'7" it was hard to give eye contact. His piercing gold eyes stared down at her and she wanted to run and hide. _He's practically giving me a glare._

She looked directly into his eyes and said in a clear voice, "Thank you."

He turned away from and started walking away. Kagome felt anger rush through her veins at his ignorance and she said, "You could at least answer. I said thank you, ignorant youkai."

Within a second he was directly in front of her, glaring for real. She was surprised at his speed and was speechless. He said in a deep, velvety voice, "Watch who you speak to, human."

She glared right back up at him and said calmly, "Why should I? If you want respect, you have to give it."

Inside, Sesshoumaru felt like smirking yet ripping her to shreds. He could smell her fear but she was trying to hide it. He stepped even closer to her. "Humans don't deserve respect. They are weak and useless," he stated.

"You wouldn't know. You're too busy having a stick up your ass to notice anything about humans. At least I'm not an arrogant prick."

Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and suitcase. She walked up to the escalator. She looked behind her to the demon staring at her with amusement filled eyes.

Kagome huffed and looked up as she was going up the escalator.

She still felt exhausted from that meeting with the demon. He gave off an aura of confidence and ruthlessness. _He's probably one of those playboy demons who are filthy rich with the worst personality. The suit is all an act. Why am I even thinking about him? Oh, well now all I have to think about is my family and Inuyasha._

0000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru looked after the girl who dare insult him. He noticed she was going in the same direction as where his flight-takeoff was located. _Perhaps she is on the same flight as me. _Jaken then came into view, huddling up to his master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the flight is due for take-off in a few minutes! We must hurry!" he screeched.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the escalator with incredible grace, not acknowledging his servant again. _This might be fun, _he thought.

0000000000000000000

Kagome was waiting in line to get her seat ticket and check in her luggage. Her eyes caught a group of demons further up the line whom were talking quietly amongst them. At the same time, they appeared to be in deep thought. Kagome felt a shiver run through her when she looked at them. They gave off an evil aura and she could sense something horrible about them. Her miko senses were ringing in alarm and she tried to shake off the terrible feeling run through her.

One of the demons caught her staring and he stared back at her. He had long dark hair and pale skin. His red eyes were looking at her with lust. He suddenly smirked and winked at her. Kagome quickly turned away and ignored the way the hair on her neck stood on end.

A few minutes later she was at the front of the line. She walked up to the young woman in uniform.

"Hi," Kagome said. She handed the woman her passport and ticket. She examined both documents and then handed Kagome a sheet of paper and her passport.

"I'm sorry. We don't have any hospitality seats left. However, we do have one first class seat left. It seems that you are the last person in line, so I will give the seat to you for the price of a regular seat."

"Sweet! Thank you!" Kagome said in an honest tone.

The woman nodded and took Kagome's luggage. She placed Kagome's suitcase on the moving belt and it disappeared behind the curtain a moment later.

"Now, you don't have to worry about making the flight on time. It's been delayed thirty minutes. Nothing to be concerned about though."

The woman smiled to the right of her. "Just go down there and it will lead you to the waiting area."

Kagome went in that direction and came upon a large room with rows of gray seats. There were several groups of humans everywhere. There were a few demons but the majority were definitely human. Kagome guessed there was about 250 people and youkai together.

Kagome noticed an empty seat near one of the corners of the room. She walked toward it with her yellow backpack. Once she sat in it, she sighed. _I guess I didn't have to rush._

_I wonder how Inuyasha is. He said on the phone that he had a new job. He sounded happy. Ever since Kikyo left him he had always sounded depressed. I can't believe it's been four years since we last saw each other. It goes by to so fast…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slap. She looked to the left of her to see a young woman glaring at a man who was rubbing his cheek.

The woman whispered loudly, "Not here Miroku! I keep telling you to keep your hands to yourself! Especially in front of my parents! It's only a few hours until we meet them!"

"Ah, but my dear Sango. This is what engaged and married couples do," the man answered.

"Well, there will be no wedding if you can't keep your hands to yourself," the woman mumbled.

"I'll try, Sango, but you are simply too tempting."

Kagome giggled causing the couple to stare at her. Kagome said, "No, it's just that I've never seen a couple like you two before."

The woman smiled and walked up to Kagome. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for getting engaged to someone like him." Her voice went down to a whisper. "Who knows? Maybe it's his perverseness that I love about him the most."

Kagome laughed and said, "I'm Kagome."

The woman grinned. "I'm Sango and that perverted guy over there is Miroku."

"Nice to meet you. So, you two are going to Japan to meet your parents?"

"Yeah, I guess it's the whole 'Mom, Dad. This is Miroku, my fiancé! Aren't you happy for us? I can imagine my parents' reactions."

Kagome laughed again. Sango continued, "So, why are you going to Japan?"

"Well, my mom sent me to school here four years ago and I just finished. I'm coming home to see my family and my friend Inuyasha…"

0000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango continued talking and noticed they had a lot in common. They instantly clicked and Kagome could see the honesty and love in Sango's eyes when she talked about Miroku. When Kagome started talking with him she saw that he was quite the charmer. _Aww, no wonder Sango's in love with him._

When a stewardess announced that they were boarding Kagome stood up and walked toward the line. Once she was at the front of the line she handed her ticket to the ticket holder. He scanned it then tore half of it. He handed her one half. She saw that it held her seat number.

She walked onto the platform/hallway that led to the plane. As she came upon the plane she felt a rush of cool air from the gap between the hall and the plane. She stepped over the gap and instantly felt warmth.

Kagome looked at her ticket to find out her seat number. "4A", she mumbled to herself.

She saw that she was in row 24. _Better go up, _she thought to herself. She went to the left isle of the plane and walked further to the front of the plane.

When Kagome was in the 1st class section she was awestruck. _No wonder they_ _call it 1st class_. Kagome immediately noticed the difference between 1st class and hospitality service. The seats were fancier and much more spaced out.

Kagome found her seat and saw that it was a window seat. _Yes! Now I can see the landscape when we took off! _Kagome thought. She looked around her and saw a few men in suits sitting in other seats. That's when Kagome wondered who would be beside her during the flight. _Who knows? Maybe I'll like the person! I hope he or she is nice._

Kagome wished she were sitting near Sango and Miroku. She had already seen them take their seats as she was walking up the plane. _Oh well, it's only a few hours._

Kagome sat in her seat and she instantly felt comfort. _These seats are so soft. _After a few minutes of relaxing in her chair, Kagome opened her eyes and searched her backpack for the book she had just started reading. _'The Grass Crown' by Colleen McCullough._

Kagome felt a presence beside her when she ready about six pages of her book. She looked up and her jaw dropped. _The youkai from earlier! What is he doing here!_

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl before him. _So she is whom I must sit beside. Now I will have the last word. How dare she insult this Sesshoumaru. _He inwardly smirked. He hadn't even been sure that she was on the same flight as him, let alone the same row.

There was something about her that held his curiosity. Perhaps it was the way she had faced him, bold, defiant, and yet touchingly vulnerable. She had an appealing innocence that he hadn't seen in a long time. When her eyes had blazed up at him he had felt a stirring within himself.

Now, seeing her once again his thoughts were endless. Her blue eyes were staring up at him shock. He sat down silently and waited for her to say something. When she turned away and ignored him amusement and anger yet again flooded through him.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You will learn your place, wench."

Kagome was surprised. His breath was merely warm it shouldn't have burned her. She felt a tingling spread through her as his breath still tickled her skin. Kagome hid her shock at his words and she snorted.

"Doubt it", she said with disbelief.

She turned her back towards him and grabbed her disc man from her backpack. She put on her earphones and blatantly ignored him.

_Your ignorance will cost you, my little human wench, _Sesshoumaru thought.

0000000000000000000

Minutes later, a stewardess announced in English to everyone to buckle up their seatbelts as they were departing in one minute. She then announced it in Japanese.

Everyone followed her directions and buckled up their seatbelts.

Once the airplane was on the runway its wheels sped up and the flaps changed direction. The jet engine gave off a surge of energy to generate thrust and the plane took off.

0000000000000000000

In the middle of the plane, a group of youkai were silently sitting, slightly tense.

One of them, with long dark hair and red eyes took out a note from his jacket pocket and stood up. He nodded to his comrades who sat in his row and the row in front of it.

He walked down to the back of the plane and passed the note unnoticed to someone. He walked up to a stewardess and said, "Excuse me, ma'am, could you tell me…"

The youkai tuned out what his leader was saying to the stewardess and he quickly opened the note.

He gave a signal to the four other youkai and he thought about the events to come.

_10 minutes…_

0000000000000000000

Kagome started to feel sick after the plane experience turbulence. She looked towards Sesshoumaru. He appeared relaxed and was giving her a slight smirk.

_Whatever, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me sick, _Kagome thought. She took off her earphones and placed her book on her seat. When she was walking in front of Sesshoumaru, as he was sitting, the plane bumped.

Kagome lost her balance and fell on Sesshoumaru's lap. Her back was pressed against the youkai's firm chest. Kagome could feel the youkai's manhood pressing against her and she immediately blushed. She stood up quickly and walked to the bathroom that was two seats behind where she sat.

0000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl went to the bathroom. She truly was amusing. _Hmm, I wonder what the rest of the flight will lead to… _The disturbing thing that crept to his mind was that he had liked the feel of her against him. Just then, another thought came to his mind. _And to think, I don't even know her name…_

0000000000000000000

Well, I'm gonna stop there. I would keep going but I have my story all planned out. And the stuff in the next chap shouldn't be in this chap. This is my first Inu fic. I'm having fun writing it.

Yeah, that's about it.

Krissi


	2. Taking over

Yes I realize that I'm a bitch, sorry about the language but I assume most of you know what foul language is since this is M rated, but that's beside the point. I'm cruel and I completely forgot about this story. I'm not much of a writer but I'm not going to leave you all hanging after the first chapter, that would be pathetic. If I DO stop the story it will be in the middle of it, not at the beginning, that way, my pathetic ness won't seem so high. It will be lowered a notch or two. Anyways, here is the second chapter, boo ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Chapter 2: Taking over

The dark haired demon checked his watch and nodded towards the others beside him. He walked to the back of the plane and gave another modest nod to the rest as well. They stood up and three of them left with their leader.

Those four walked past where the rest had been sitting and they stood up. Two of them grabbed the weapons hidden in a galley by a bathroom. They handed out the weapons each other and began walking towards the front of the plane. As soon as the passengers got their first glimpse of the guns and other various weapons they began to panic. Screams and shouts could be heard throughout the plane and the people in first class looked at each other and wondered, _what's all that screaming?_

The demons spread out and told the passengers to stay quiet, or they would shoot them. There were thirteen all together.

000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru was trying to get comfortable when he heard the screams. _The least these pathetic creatures could do is be quiet_. He immediately stopped these thoughts when he heard the crunching of flesh and the smell of blood. Something was definitely wrong. _Perhaps it's the youkai I smelt earlier. _He could hear quiet footsteps coming closer.

His theory was correct when a group of demons walked passed him and headed towards the cockpit. They all carried at least three guns. He looked behind him and saw two demons guarding the isles.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. _Why now? These are the times when I hate my own species. _

000000000000000000

Kagome was breathing heavily over the toilet. _Oh god, why do I always get airsickness. I should have taken a boat or something! Anything is better than this!_

She went to the sink and turned on the tap. She quickly washed her face and dried it with a paper towel. She sat down on the floor and took deep breaths. _Only a few more hours and I'll be home! Inuyasha will be there and so will Souta! _

Gunshots rang out. Kagome stiffened and strained to hear through the door. It was quiet. _That's impossible, there's no way there are guns! I must have imagined it, our maybe it's someone's birthday or something. Yeah, that's it. _The eerie silence was broken when two more shots fired.

Kagome backed up against the wall and gasped. She could hear screams and tears came to her eyes. _Geez, geez, geez_ _this can't be happening. Oh boy oh boy oh boy! This isn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have a normal trip. Oh my god, those poor people! Just take deep breaths, Kagome. Everything's going to be fine! Just stay calm, _she thought to herself.

She stood up slowly and placed her ear up to the door and slowly opened it. She heard the screams as well as sobbing. Kagome shut the door quickly and she locked it. She tried to form a plan in her state.

_I have to find a way to get out of here. There must be some way! _She checked her hoodie's pocket for her cell phone. She relaxed when she felt it.

Kagome then looked around a means of escape. _A ha! _She thought when she saw a door on the ceiling.

_That must be the ventilation._

Kagome was about to stand on the toilet when she noticed the brightness of the lights and the occupied sign on the door. _If I turn off the light and unlock the door, they might think no one's in here. _With that thought, she scurried towards the light switch and turned it off. She quietly unlocked the door but kept it firmly closed. Kagome could see the light of the hall creeping through the cracks of the door.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness after a few seconds. _I better hurry or they'll find me._

She stepped onto the toilet seat and tried to reach the handle of the ventilation door. Her fingers stretched and they caught the handle. She yanked hard and the door flew open. Her hands gripped on the edges of the opening and she slowly lifted herself with great strain. When her upper body fit through the opening she bent her legs to fit through. Once she was fully inside the vent she shut the ventilation door that was dangling on the right side of the opening.

Not five seconds later, Kagome saw through the semi-transparent door the bathroom door open and a figure walked in. Kagome could tell it was a male, but she couldn't see the face. He turned on the light and Kagome held back a gasp.

_It's the demon from earlier! The one with red eyes! Please tell me he can't see me! Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't see me. He might be able to smell me! _

Kagome felt scared at the way he was peering around the room. _Please don't catch me. _

Her prayers were answered when, after about a minute, the demon seemed satisfied that no one was in there and he left.

Kagome gave a huge sigh of relief and she could feel the perspiration on her forehead.

_That's weird…I wonder why he couldn't smell me…Maybe he's not a youkai…but that's impossible. He has to have some demon in him with that aura. Maybe he couldn't smell me because of all the other peoples' scents from those who've been in here. Those eyes…there's a chance he's a hanyou…_

000000000000000000

Kagome checked her surroundings in the ventilation passage. She adjusted to the semi darkness and pondered which direction to go.

_Right or left?_ Kagome thought hard. _Right is in the direction of the cockpit! Maybe I could warn the pilots or try to help them, that is, if they haven't already been taken hostage. Hopefully not, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment!_

Kagome crawled in that direction silently. The butts of the metal nails that held the tunnel in placescraped against her knees but she managed to ignore the pain.

_I have to hurry…for everyone's sake._

000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru stood up when he heard gunshots near the back of the plane. The screaming and yelling became louder to the point that it felt like the noise was right beside him. Suddenly, the two demons on guard started pointing their guns at Sesshoumaru and the other passengers.

Some of them started panicking and stood up. One of them started running in the direction of the cockpit. The demon in the right isle shot him in the head and the man immediately fell to the floor.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the idle and he glared at the two demons. Without warning, he felt a searing pain in the back of his head. He couldn't keep his eyes open and he collapsed on the floor.

000000000000000000

"Shit, what the hell was that?" the head pilot asked.

"Gun shots, Kouga! Fucking gun shots!" Ginta, the copilot answered.

Kouga said, "Lock the door, Hakkaku! We have to land this plane." Hakkaku nodded and went to the door and securely locked it.

"Where's the next exit, Ginta?"

"In Amsterdam. Ten minutes away."

"Fuck, we have to hurry"

000000000000000000

Kagome had been crawling for what felt like an hour. Her knees and hands were bleeding and she felt exhausted. She abruptly heard voices.

"-the next exit-"

"-we have to hurry-"

Kagome crawled closer and she could hear the voices more clearly. She saw a ventilation door and peeked through it.

She saw three wolf demons in uniform. At first, she wasn't sure whether to trust them because she thought they might be undercover. But then she heard them talking about landing the plane. _They must be the pilots._

Kagome opened the door and they looked up at her.

"I thought I smelt something." One of them said. He had long dark hair that was in a high ponytail. He stood up from where he was sitting at the controls and she could see he pressed autopilot. He walked over to where Kagome's head was peaking out of the ventilation opening.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" he asked her seriously. He pulled her gently out of the tunnel and placed her on her feet.

"I hid in the bathroom and crawled up into the ventilation tunnel. I believe there are terrorists on the plane! They're youkai! You have to land this plane! They'll get in through here!"

"Easy, just relax. We're going as fast as we can. We're a few minutes away from Amsterdam and we heard the gun shots." He paused. "Now, what is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Okay Kagome, I'm Kouga, you have to listen to me. See that door that's locked over there? It's the only thing that's separating us from those terrorists. It has a strong lock that is sealed by magic but it's only a matter of time until it breaks. They may even be able to open it before we land. You understand?"

She nodded.

"The only way for you to be safe is to go back up in there-" He cutoff when he heard loud commotion coming from the other side.

Kouga said quietly, "Kagome we have to hurry. You have to get back up there. They're coming now and we may not make it in Amsterdam. Do you have a way to contact someone?"

"I have a cell phone," Kagome said quickly.

"Good. Now when you get in the vent, crawl as far away from here as you can. We can't let them smell you. Use your phone to call operator. Ask for Heathrow airport and tell them that flight 342 has been ambushed by demons. If that doesn't work, call operator and ask for United Nations. Tell them what's happened."

The clatter became louder and Kouga picked Kagome up. He slid her into the vent and whispered, "Now, as fast as you can, Kagome. I'm counting on you, you're our only hope."

Kagome nodded and he shut the door. Kagome quickly crawled through the direction that she came. She made a different turn after and went left. Within a few seconds she stopped swiftly. The vent no longer went horizontal; it went straight down about 3 meters.

_Oh crap, now what am I supposed to do? _She asked herself. _I would jump but I can't risk the noise._ _There'd be no way to get back up unless… I got it!_

Kagome quickly unzipped her hoodie and took it off. She spotted a metal handle against the wall and tied a sleeve around the bar. When it was secure, she dangled it down the vertical vent. She saw disappointing that the jacket didn't reach as far as she wanted. _I might not be able to reach the jacket from down there. _Kagome took off her shoes and her knee-length socks. She tied the socks together and then tied one end to the free sleeve of her sweater.

_Now, I should be able to reach my so-called rope, _she thought. _If I jump back up._

000000000000000000

"Ginta, how far from Amsterdam?"

"3 minutes, Kouga."

Kouga turned to look at the door. He could hear that the demons were using some sort of incantations to get it open without destroying the airplane itself.

_They're smarter than I thought._

He could tell that they were almost finished with the door as the magic on the lock was weakening. _It's only a matter of time now. Who knows what kind of weapons they have! And we're almost there, too._

Instantly, there was a loud crash and the door burst open. Six demons came in and pointed their guns to the three pilots' heads.

The one whom Kouga assumed to be the leader said, "If you do not turn this plane around, Captain, we will kill you and all of the passengers."

Kouga ignored him and concentrated on landing the plane. A few seconds later, he felt the gun dig into his temple.

"Now," the command was soft but there was an underlying edge to it.

Kouga continued to ignore him.

A moment later, the leader beat his gun onto Kouga's head and he fell unconscious.

"This wolf was lucky. Musou!"

A young demon with an angelic face came through and took over the controls.

The leader spoke again. "Kageromaru, Kyokotsu, tell the others to gather the passengers and place them in the conference room at the back of the plane."

"Yes, Naraku." They exited the cockpit.

"Musou, you know where to take us." The demon named Musou nodded.

"Hiten, Manten, guard these pilots. Don't let them interfere."

Naraku left the cockpit and headed towards the middle of the plane.

000000000000000000

Naraku met with the other demons and could see the large crowd of people in the conference room. It wasn't a large room but it could still fit everyone if they were all close together. Most planes didn't have these rooms at all but Naraku soon realized that if they were going to take over a plane that they would need a place to put them all. They were lucky to have found this flight.

He went up to Kageromaru and said, "How many?"

"So far, 234 passengers. There are sixteen dead," he replied.

Naraku saw Kyokotsu and Suikotsu walk in their direction carrying a large youkai.

Suikotsu said, "Sir we may want to be careful with this one, he has a powerful aura."

Naraku nodded. He, too, could sense an astounding strength that surpassed his own. That frightened him. "Tie him up."

The two continued walking and Naraku spotted a little girl and an old lady being dragged by Juromaru.

The little girl was staring at the demon being carried to the conference room.

"Get these two inside." Naraku looked towards Juromaru. "Is that the rest of them?"

"Yes, sir, that's all we could find."

"Then you must have counted wrong. We're missing two."

000000000000000000

Whimpering, that's what he could hear. Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. There were people around him, crying and sniffling. He looked down on himself and saw rope with a blue haze binding him to a chair. _This must be the work of a priestess._

_I must be in the conference room. _He looked at the two youkai guarding the doors. _Why did it_ _have to be this plane that got hijacked?_ Sesshoumaru stared at the demons._ Pathetic demons, having to use guns. Can they not rely on their power alone?_

Sesshoumaru extended his claws and tried to cut the rope. Nothing happened. _This must be one elaborate spell to be able to bind this Sesshoumaru. At least they don't know whom they're dealing with. I could kill them all. _

_I just need to get out of this goddamn rope._

000000000000000000

Kagome had just reached the bottom of the vertical vent using the 'rope' and she was now crawling through another vent.

_Here should be a good place to call._

She took out her cell phone and dialed operator.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a cheery voice ringed.

Kagome tried not to cringe under the voice. "I need to contact Heathrow National Airport," Kagome said quickly.

"One moment please."

About 30 seconds later, a new voice came on. "This is London Heathrow Airport, how may I help you?"

Kagome tried to stay calm. "This is an emergency. Flight 342 has been hijacked by demons! I believe the plane is changing course! You have to help!"

"Is this a joke?" the voice asked.

"No, you have to believe me. I'm on the plane right now. I'm hiding in one of the vents and I'm using my cell phone!" Kagome's brow wrinkled in perspiration.

There was a slight pause before the voice spoke, "Hold on, I'm only a checkout person. I'll need you to repeat everything you just said and exactly what happened and what you know. There will be a slight hold but I need you to wait."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Alright."

She waited until another voice came on. It was a male.

"Hello, this is Jeff Peterson. Tell me everything."

Kagome did.

000000000000000000

There we go, another chapter. I realize the story may be a bit cliché but that's the fun about it. And yes, I am upset that Sesshoumaru doesn't get to kick any ass yet. And I meant that, **yet. **And for me, he seems kinda stupid but that's because his ego is so big. He'll be a much better hero near the end and not so dim witted.

I also think I'm rushing into the story a bit fast, but that's the fun part! I'm not going to drone on and on about the flight. I'm going to get right into the action and you'll find out all about the terrorists and their motives and all that crap.

And thank you _Katsheswims_ I also agree that the title sucks. I'll change it eventually but I was just too lazy to come up with a decent title. Maybe I should just call it, 'Greedy Bastards' or something, that would make me laugh. Also, I love and cherish each review, don't think that I don't! I do, I've just had one hell of a life recently, but now it's gone and it's back to being boring and dull.

But yes! I am so happy! I'm officially continuing onto this story. Since it's been so long I think my writing skills have improved as well. It's not complete crap like it was before. It's only semi crap.

HA HA

Love you all!

Until next time,

You know who (that sound like Voldey kinda)


End file.
